Perfect
by egoofy34
Summary: Everything was going great for Danny and Lindsay unitl someone from her past decides that it was time she paid. My first Fanfic. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

It was 4:30 in the morning and Danny was awoken by the sound of a cell phone ringing.

"Lindsay, babe, your phone is ringing."

"Unh, what?"

"Your phone, it is ringing."

"Fine," Lindsay grumbled as she answered the phone. "Monroe."

"Lindsay, it's Mac. Sorry to wake you, but I have a BD and everybody else is busy. If you don't mind could you process this yourself. Stella and Hawkes are at another scene and I have a lot of paperwork that I need to get finished."  
"Sure, that is not a problem. Where is the BD located?"  
"311 North Magnolia."

"Alright. I will see you later. Bye." Great Lindsay thought. I have only has about 2 hours sleep and now I have to go process a dead body by myself.

"Danny, I have to go. What time are you on?" Lindsay ask the still half a sleep Danny as she got up to get dressed.

'Not till 10, but I will come in early and bring breakfast."

"Oh my god that would great. I knew that I loved you for a reason," Lindsay said as she leaned over the bed and gave him a quick kiss bye. "I gotta go, Magnolia is clear across town."

"I love you, be careful."

"Always." And with that she walked about the door.

Three hours later Danny was once again awoken by the sound of a cell phone, but this time is was his phone. So much for breakfast he thought as he read the caller ID. Mac-Cell.

"Messer."

"Danny, Lindsay is missing. Someone came to the crime scene and took her."

With that Danny was wide awake. "What do you mean missing? Who took her?"

"We are not sure yet. You better get down here."  
"On my way." Danny jumped out of bed and grabbed the first clothes he saw. Within minutes he was pulling up to the scene. He jumped out of his car and made a beeline for Mac and Stella.

"Where is she? Mac talk to me?"

"We do not know. We believe that she was kidnapped." Stella said offering a supportive glance to her friend.

"We have to find her Mac. We have too!"

"We have every police officer in the city looking for her."

"No you don't understand! Lindsay is pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT????" Both Mac and Stella yelled.

"She is pregnant. We just found out last week. She is about 7 weeks along. We have to find her."

"Wait a minute? Did you just say 'we'? Danny, are you the father?" Stella asked in amazement. Lindsay was her best friend and she id not even know that her and Danny were dating better less pregnant.

"Yes!" Danny could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes.

_Flashback_

_"Danny I have something very important to tell you, but before I do I want you to promise not to freak out. Okay?"_

_This cannot be good, Danny thought. What was so important that Lindsay was on the verge of tears. Things were good, or so he thought. He loved her and she loved him. Danny was still trying to figure out what was going on when he finally answered, "Okay, I promise. Now tell me what has you so nervous?"_

_"Remember last week when I was not feeling well and I took that sick day?" Danny nodded "Well once I got home I realized that I was late."_

_"Late for what?"_

_"Late, late. Like I missed my period late."_

_"Oh, that kind of late. And?"_

_"Well I went to the store and got a couple of the home pregnancy tests. One was positive and the other was negative. So I made an appointment with my doctor but I could not get in until today. Danny I'm pregnant."_

_Danny just stood there. It was as if someone hod knocked the wind out of him. Seeing the tears falling across her face brought Danny back to reality. He quickly put his arms around her and comforted her with a hug. _

_"Danny say something."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Thank you, for what?" Lindsay asked through the tears._

_"For making me the happiest man in the world. I know we did not plan this and that we have only be dating for 6 months, but this is the best news I have ever heard. The woman I love with all of my heart is carrying my child. What could be better than that?"_

_Now Lindsay stood there shocked. That was not the reaction she had expected. Danny Messer never ceased to amaze her. _

Danny was sitting on the curb watching Mac and Sheldon process the scene. Mac has give Danny specific instructions to stay out out of it because he was too close to the case. That's an understatement Danny thought to himself as has saw Stella walk towards him.

"Hey, Danny, how are you holding up?" Stella asked as she sat down beside him.

"How did this happen? I mean, where was the officer that was suppose to be guarding the scene?" Danny wiped the tears from his face. It shocked Stella to see Danny this upset.

"Apparently someone asked the officer to help with a flat tire. He asked Lindsay if it would be okay to leave for a few minutes. She told him that she was almost done and it was fine. He said that he no more than turned the corner when the man took off. He started to chase him when he heard her scream and then a gunshot. When he got back to the alley she was gone."

"Gunshot!!!!! Do we know if anyone was hit?"  
"Not yet. But Danny I have to tell you we did find a considerable amount of blood on the ground."

"Oh my god, I think I am going to be sick." Danny put his head between his knees.

Stella put her arm around his shoulder and said, "Danny, we are going to find her I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later, the entire team was back at the lab. Danny was pacing the break room. Mac told him to stay there and not touch any of the evidence. He was going crazy. Lindsay was somewhere out there, scared and possible hurt. After an hour of watching Sheldon processing the evidence through the glass walls, Danny could take no more and walked toward the lab.

'Mac gave my strict instructions to not let you anywhere near this evidence," Sheldon announced as Danny walked into the room.

"I know, but I need to know what is going on. Surely you know something by now, " Danny pleaded.

"There was no hit on the hairs that Stella found. And these," Sheldon held up a small plastic bag containing several small fibers, "are actually not fibers like I initially thought. They are actually small strands of wheat."

"Wheat, that is strange."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

"Anything else? What about the..." Danny could not bring himself to say the word.

"The Blood?" Sheldon asked cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Now don't get upset, because it does not mean anything."

"Hawkes!"

"It is a DNA match to Lindsay's control sample."

Mac and Stella rounded the corner hoping that Hawkes would have some good news. Mac shot Danny a look when he saw him standing in the lab he specifically told him not to go into.

'Look Mac, I know you said.."

But Mac cut him off. "I know Danny. I understand." Mac recalled how many rules he broke in the days after 9/11 trying to get information about Claire.

Sheldon repeated the information to Stella and Mac.

"So basically we have nothing," Mac half yelled as he slammed his fist onto the desk.

"I will go back to the scene and see if there is anything we missed, but for now that is all I have."

"I will go with you." and with that Mac and Sheldon headed for the elevators.

"I am not sure I can handle it if something happens to her and if she losses the baby she will be devasted. I have never seen her this happy." Danny told Stella as he sat down.

"I didn't even know you were dating. I mean we all suspected something was going on but..."

"Six months now. We moved into together last month."

"Six months and she never told me. We tell each other everything. Wait until I get my hands on her," Stella joked, trying to get Danny to smile.

It worked, Danny smiled for the first time all monring. He knew that Stella would have a thousand questions for Lindsay when this was all over. Stella was the one person Lindsay wanted to tell more than anyone.

"You know Stella, she is more than just some girl. I love her. She is carrying my child and I could not be happier. Who would have thought, Danny Messer, father?"

"You will be a great father and I am happy for you. Both of you."

Danny leaned back and pulled something out of his coat pocket. Stella immediately recognized the box for its signature blue color.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, I bought it last we week after she told me about the baby. I was planning on asking her this weekend. See we were going to have all of you over for dinner Saturday to tell you all about us and than about the baby. I figured I would ask he with all of you guys are witnesses. But now I am afraid that I might not get the chance."

The tears began to fall again as he opened the box and showed Stella the 1 carat princess cut diamond engagement ring. It was beautiful.

"It is gorgerous Danny. She will love it. As soon as we find her, you ask her. Do not wait another minute longer. You hear me. And just do we are clear. I call godmother rights right now!" Stella let out a small chuckle.

Danny smiled again, knowing that would make Lindsay very happy.

A commotion in the hall caught their attention. Danny put the ring back in his pocket and ran into the hall with Stella nearly running into Mac.

"NYPD just reported that a DB was found near the north east corner of the park.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mac I thought you were on your way to the scene with Sheldon?" Stella asked looking confused.

"We were in the lobby with I got the call. I told Sheldon to got on to the original scene and I came back here to get you."

"Is it her?" Asked Stella struggling to get the words out.

"Not sure, Flack is on his way now," Mac continued as he and Stella moved toward the exit. "Danny you stay here, we will call..."

"Like Hell," Danny yelled, as he was right behind them.

"Okay, but you stay in the car!"

Within minutes they were at the park. There were hundreds of police officers protecting the scene. Word gets around fast when another officer is involved. Danny stayed in the car as requested, hoping that he would wake up and this will all be a bad dream. He could see Flack talking to Mac and Stella but he could not hear what they were saying.

"What do we know?" Mac asked the detective.

"Jogger found the body about 10 minutes ago and called it in."  
"Is it her?" Stella could hear Mac's voice crack as he asked the question.

"Don't know. The body is face down, but it does not look good." Flack was starting to fold. Stella noticed tears beginning to form.

"Flack, what are you not telling us?" Stella put her hand on his shoulder to offer some relief.

"The general description matches hers," he could not bring himself to say her name. "And the body is wearing a a blue, NYPD: CSI jacket." Stella let out a gasp in horror. Could it really be her?

"Where is the body?" Mac asked in a stern voice. Stella could tell Mac was getting upset. His tone, his body language all resembled his mood the weeks after Claire died. Lindsay was more than another member of team. She was like a daughter to him and Stella did not know what Mac might do if something happened to her. Flack pointed down the hill. Mac and Stella turned to see a female body, with brown hair, lying face down wearing the same jacket the Stella was wearing. From a distance, if it was not Lindsay, it might as well be her twin.

"Let's get this over with," Mac said to Stella as he headed down the hill. Stella gave Flack a pat on the back and followed behind Mac. Feeling like he might be sick and not wanting the other officers see the tears, Flack knelt down and put his hands over his face. Danny's heart began to race as he watched Flack's reaction. Ignoring Mac's orders he jumped from the car and ran over to Flack. He had to see what they were looking at. But before he could get to Mac, who was already at the bottom of the hill, Flack grabbed him. As Flack tried to push him back, Danny saw what everybody else saw. A body that looked like Lindsay Monroe, his Montana, lying at the bottom of the hill.

"Please god no!!! Mac is it her? Tell me! Is it her?" Danny was stuggling with Flack as he yelled down the hill.

"Get him out of here, Flack!" Mac wanted to reassure his young CSI but the fact was even up close he could not tell if it was her. Stella was standing over the body, trying to find any sign that it ws not her best friend. When Mac put his hand on her shoulder she jumped.

"Ready?"  
"Not really, but her goes." Stella grabbed the shoulders, Mac grabbed the feet and they began rolling the dead femal over. Almost immediately Stella saw what she was hoping to see.

"It's not her!! Oh thank god! Mac it is not her!" Stella was sure. It was not Lindsay. It was a very attractive, brown haired girl, similar to Lindsay in every way but it was not her. Stella ran over to Mac and gave him a hug. When she let go she noticed that the smile Mac had moments before was now gone. She had not noticed it before but the NYPD: CSI jacket had Lindsay's name on it. It was her jacket. This dead girl was somehow related to Lindsay's disapperance. Mac leaned down and pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket.

**Gotcha!!! I have her now. You will never find her!**


	5. Chapter 5

"This guy is nuts!! He killed this girl just to mess with us." After all these years on the job it still amazed her how crazy some people are. "I will call Sheldon. Maybe there will be something here that will help us find her."

"Okay, tell him to swing by the lab and bring Adam. I want every inch of this place processed."

Mac yelled as he started back up the hill. "I am going to tell Danny."

Flack had ushered Danny back over to the car. They were both sitting on the hood when they saw Mac come over the hill. It was all Flack could do to hold Danny back.

"Was it her? Is Lindsay dead?" It was the first time he actually said the words aloud.

"No Danny, it was not her. As far as we know Lindsay is still alive."

A sense of relief swept over Danny like he had never felt before. Mac told them about the jacket and the note.

"That bastard!!!" Danny yelled as he kicked the side of the car.

"Calm down Danny. Sheldon and Adam are on there way over to process the scene. Mean while you need to be strong. Lindsay is tough! She will get through this."

"Yeah, but what about the baby?"

"Do you honestly think 'Montana' is going to let this sick bastard to anything to her baby." Flack said with a smile. "Trust me, I would not want to be in that man's shoes." With that the three men laughed.

A few hours later, Danny was back in the lab break room watching Adam and Stella go over the evidence from the latest crime scene. Mac and Sheldon were still at the park interviewing anyone they could find. The original crime scene was just three blocks down, surely someone saw something. Flack and the other officers were still searching the park. Danny was exhausted. The emotional toll from today was too much and he finally gave him and closed his eyes. Several minutes later Stella stated to go into the break room when she saw Danny sleeping on the couch. She decided not to disturb him and turned towards her office. She was surprised when she saw Mac rounding the corner.

"Please tell me you have good news?" Stella asked.

"A witness said that he saw a man 'helping' a women into a dark blue SUV. Late model Explorer. He did not pay any attention to the plates, but he said that it was definitely a rental car. There was a sticker on the bumper."

"He said 'helping'?"

"Well at least that is what he thought then. Said that women was favoring her left side, possibly her arm and he appeared to be helping her to the car. He also said that the woman appeared to be drunk. I am thinking head wound. He said that he really did not think much else about it until he saw the report of the missing officer on the news."

"Do we know which rental car company?" Stella asked, feeling better with a solid lead to follow up on.

"Not sure, but he said that it was round with red and white lettering."

"Wow, this is good news. Finally something useful."

"I am going to see if Adam can locate the car. With any luck, our mystery man used his real name on the rental agreement." They both turned and started walking down the hall to the lab where Adam was.

" By the way Mac, did you know that they were dating?"

"Yeah, Danny told me yesterday."

_Flashback_

_"Hey Mac, got a second?" Danny asked as he stuck his head into his bosses office._

_"Sure, come in. What's up?"_

_"I need to tell you something and then I need to ask you something very important."_

_"Danny, what's going on?"  
"Lindsay and I have been dating now for about six months. We moved in together last month." Danny paused waiting for Mac's reaction._

_"Well I am happy for you, both of you," Mac said with a smile. "Although I am not sure why you both felt you needed to keep it a secret."_

_"We just wanted to see where everything was going before telling everybody. Plus we wanted to prove to you that it would not effect our work. We have made great strides to keep our relationship out of the lab."_

_"Well I appreciate that, but why do I get the feeling there is more?"  
"Last week, Lindsay found out she is pregnant. Can you believe that? I am going to be a father."  
"Wow, congratulations Danny. I guess now you are going to have to tell the lab. You know that Stella is going to be pissed when she finds out."_

_"Yeah, I know. Lindsay is just hoping that she will not hit a pregnant woman."_

_Both men laughed. _

_"There is one more thing. Actually it is more of a question."_

_"Okay??" Mac half asked, looking a little puzzled. _

_"You know both of Lindsay's parents are dead and well she thinks of you as more than her boss, but more like a father. Well, what I am trying to say is..."_

_"Danny would you spit it out already!"_

_"I would like to ask your permission for Lindsay's hand in marriage." Wow that was harder than he thought it was going to be. _

_"I am honored that you would feel the need to ask me, but you do not need my permission."_

_"Yes, actually I do. You mean a lot to both of us. I just want to do this right. You know?"  
"Yes, I do. In that case, yes. I give you permission to marry Lindsay. Danny just promise one thing. Promise me you will never hurt her. _

_"I promise Mac. I love her with all of my heart."_

_"Well then congratulations again."_

"That is so sweet. He asked you for permission? Did he show you the ring?"

"Yeah, it was very pretty."

"Pretty?? Mac it is from Tiffany's. It is more than pretty it is gorgeous."

"Let's just hope he gets a chance to ask her."


	6. Chapter 6

"Lets just hope he gets a chance to ask her."

Stella nodded in agreement and then went over what the witness said to Adam. Adam was already typing stuff into the computer before she finished.

"Round with red and white letters? That is American Rental Cars. My parents used them the last time they were in town. Let's see if they have rented any Dark Blue Explorers recently." The computer was scanning all rentals from the company in the last two weeks. Jackpot! In a city of millions their suspect list was narrowed down to just five.

"We got five hits," Adam quickly scanned the names. Two older couples, a group of teenagers from Kentucky, a women from upstate and a man from Montana. "That's him, it has to be. He picked up the car two days ago." Adam pulled up the rental agreement. "He lists his address as Bozeman, Montana. What are the odds of that?"

"What is his name?" Mac asked, not really expecting a real name.

"Bobby Credence."

"Shit!" Mac took off down the hall with Stella right behind him.

"Mac what is it?" Stella asked as they made their way into the break room.

Danny was now awake and he was watching the television coverage of the city wide manhunt for a missing police officer. Danny jumped up when he saw Mac enter the room.

"Did you find her?"  
"No not yet but we have a lead."

"What is it?"  
Mac explained all of the details about the rental car and the witness from this morning and finally said, "The name on the rental agreement is Bobby Credence."

"Wait a minute. The guy who shot and killed Lindsay's friends. His name was Credence. Daniel Credence, right?"

"Exactly."

"Maybe it is his brother or something. Seeking revenge fro Lindsay's testimony," Stella added.

"Could be. Call Flack and have him put out an APB on Bobby Credence and the rental car. I want every officer in the city looking for him and that car." Man knew that it would not be long before they found Lindsay. He just hoped it would not be too late.


	7. Chapter 7

Lindsay was lying on the floor in a cold dark warehouse. Lindsay was fairly certain that her arm was broken the pain was unreal. She was also having trouble breathing, probably a broken rib she thought.

_Flashback_

_"Detective, this man needs some assistance with a flat tire. Would it be okay it a left for a few minutes to help him?" _

_Officer Smith was a rookie and clearly did not realize that leaving a crime scene unattended was strictly prohibited, Lindsay thought to herself. But technically she was almost done so she told it would be fine. _

_She watched the officer turn the corner and she bent down to finish packing up her kit. It had been a long morning and she could not wait to get back to the lab. She looked at her watch and began counting the hours till Danny would bring her breakfast. That is when she heard the all too familiar sound of someone pulling the hammer back on a gun. She immediately reached for her gun and spun around, only to be met with a gun to the face. She fell to the ground in a heap. She could feel the blood pouring from her face. She managed to get her gun but before she could get a shot off the unknown man kicked her in the arm. She could hear the bones crack. She struggled to maintain her grip on the gun when it accidentally went off, luckily missing her and unfortunately missing her attacker as well. The man finally managed to get the gun away from her. He pulled her to her feet. She was lightheaded. She did not have the strength to fight back. Between her arm and the gaping hole on the side of her head, she struggled to stay upright. That last thing she remembered was the man walking her towards an SUV._

Lindsay could still feel the blood oozing from her head. She had no idea how much blood she had lost, but figured that it was a lot. Lindsay was not sure how she knew but she was certain that the baby was still okay. I guess it was a mother's instinct. However, she knew that she needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Why are you doing this to me?"  
"Because you lied and now you must be punished." From the darkness Bobby slowly walked up to her.

"About what?"  
"You sat there on that stand and you told every one that my brother killed your friends. That is a lie and you know it!"  
"It was not! I saw him. I saw him with my own eyes. He murdered my friends for no reason other than he was NUTS!" As soon as she uttered the last sentence she knew she was going to regret it. The butt of the pistol he was holding slammed against her face and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Phone calls were pouring in from all across the city with reports of the missing officer and her attacker. So far none of them had panned out. Lindsay had been missing for almost 16 hours and still none of the evidence pointed to where she might be. Mac knew that is Bobby was dumb enough to put his real name on the rental agreement that he was bound to make another mistake. Hopefully sooner, rather than later. Then it happened.

"Taylor," Mac said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Mac, it is Flack. Just got a report of a Blue Explorer with an American Rental Car sticker on the bumper parked in front of an abandoned warehouse in Queens."

"We are on our way." Mac closed his phone and took off towards the break room. The rest of the team members had gathered there waiting for something to happen. Danny was sitting at the table talking with Sheldon and Adam, who had processed all the evidence there was to process. Stella who was asleep on the couch, jumped up when Mac came running into the room. The entire team, including Danny, bolted for the door after hearing the news.

The team met up with Flack in front of the warehouse and sure enoug there was the Blue Explorer.

"Not the brightest bulb in the bunch is he?" Commented Flack on Bobby's apparent lack of hiding skills. The team, after putting on their vests, made their way to the front door.

Inside, Lindsay was waking up after the blow to the face. She was freezing. She knew that if she did not get out of there soon she was going to die or worse she was going to loss the baby. She had lost too much blood, she could feel it. She had to to something to protect the baby. Her and Danny's baby. Just the thought of Danny gave her new strength. Bobby was not paying attention to her. He appeared to lost in his own world. Lindsay looked around for something, anything. Out of the corner of her eye she saw it. Perfect! A pipe. Just big enough to be of some use. Through the pain she crawled a couple inches to her left and stretched to reach the pipe. She slide the pipe behind her and decided that it was now or never. Forcing herself to her feet she felt like she might blackout at any moment. Seeing her stand up snapped Bobby from his daydream.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"No where. I justed wanted to get a closer look at the man whose brother killed my friends."

With that Bobby jumped up, knocking over the chair he was sitting in.

"Take that back!"

"No , you are just like your brother. A worthless coward!"

That did it. As he raised the pistol, Lindsay gathered what strengh she had left and with her unbroken arm swung the pipe as hard as she could. The pipe connected with his face just as the gun went off. The pain as the bullet ripped through her shoulder was unbelievable. Bobby fell to the ground. Lindsay managed to take a couple steps before collapsing from the pain.

The CSI's heard the shot echo throughout the building. They went from a slow walk to an all out run. The were making there way to the second floor when Stella spotted them in them in corner. Stella saw to figures lying on the floor. Neither one was moving.

"This is Detective Bonasera, we need a bus now. Officer down..." Stella screamed into the radio. Flack found Bobby unconscious on the floor. Danny flew past the others and slide to his knees beside Lindsay.

"Is she..." Stella asked with a concerned look on her face.

"She's got a pulse." Sheldon stated as he began to examine her other wounds. "She has a gunshout wound to her shoulder and several contusions on her face. She needs a hospital now!"

"What about the baby?" Danny asked.

"There is no way to tell."

"Come on Montana, don't leave me. I need you to fight. Our baby needs you to fight," Danny pleaded as the EMT's wheeled her out.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been almost five hours since they arrived at the hospital. Lindsay was immediately rushed away to the OR, while Danny and the rest of gang retreated to the waiting room. Danny was getting impatient. Every five minutes he went to the front desk only to return with no news. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, a young doctor came walking down the hallway.

"I am looking for Detective Monroe's family?"

Immediately everyone stood up.

"All of you are family?"

"Yes we are all family," Danny half yelled. Mac put his hand on Danny's shoulder trying to calm his young CSI. "Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, Detective Monroe and the baby are going to be fine."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked almost in tears.

"Yes, although I will have to admit that is something of a miracle. With the amount of trauma Detective Monroe suffered it is a wonder she did not miscarry. She has a concussion and the lacerations to her face required a number of stitches. The bullet did considerable damage to her shoulder and she will require a lot of physical therapy. The break to her lower arm was a simple fraction and should heal with out on problems. All and all she is very lucky."

"That is great news doctor, thank you so much," Mac said after the doctor was finished. Danny was speechless. Danny had never felt such joy in his whole life.

"A nurse will be by later and give you her room number." The doctor turned and walked away. Mac gave Danny a hug as the tears began to flow freely.

"Everything is okay, Danny. She and the baby are fine."

"Thanks, Mac. Thank you for everything."

Several minutes later Danny was been lead down the hallway to Lindsay's room by the charge nurse.

Danny let out a small gasp as he saw her frail body lying on the bed. She looked like she had been to hell and back. He picked up her good hand and held it in his. With his touch she opened her eyes.

"Hey beautiful." Danny said with tears in his eyes. He raised her hand and gently kissed her fingers.

"Hey yourself," she responded with a smile and then a look of pure panic. "The baby? Is the baby okay?"

"SHHH, everything is okay. The baby is fine."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, the doctor said that it was a miracle but that the baby is fine."

"So I guess everybody knows about us now?"

"Yeah, Stella is pissed. She has already called god mother rights, though." Danny said with a smile. Lindsay let out a small chuckle before whincing in pain.

"I love you so much," Lindsay said through the pain. "You and the baby were the only thing that kept me going." Lindsay smiled as Danny laid his other hand on her stomach.

"I love you too. I thought that I lost you today. I thought that I lost both of you." Danny removed his hand her belly and pulled the ring from his pocket. "I bought this last week and was planning on asking you this weekend, but after today I cannot wait a minute longer. I love you will all of my heart. Before you I never knew what love was. Then you came along and gave me the two greatest gifts you could give a person. You gave me your love and you are going to give me a child. Well, what I am trying to say is Lindsay Monroe will you marry me?"  
Lindsay squeezed his hand and uttered the most beautiful words Danny had every heard.

"Yes, Danny Messer I would love to marry you."


End file.
